


The turning events in south park

by ZeCrazyWeirdo



Series: South park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Bebe Stevens, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha Token Black, Beta Kenny McCormick, Beta Wendy Testaburger, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clyde Donovan, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Tweek Tweak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, past Clyde Donovan/Bebe Steven, past Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak - Freeform, past Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, past Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeCrazyWeirdo/pseuds/ZeCrazyWeirdo
Summary: After a small strong chemical get out and makes contact with the air it changes everything and the next morning everyone had a second gender or people can call ranks. Alpha who is the highest since they are bigger and stronger mostly male are seen with this second gender but female can also be an alpha and get other people pregnant, beta who is more popular among people where they are most seen size and height can be different they also have a chance to get pregnant by an alpha or another beta but its rare they also can get an omega pregnant but its not certain that it will work then lastly the omega who is more rare and its even more rare to have a male omega but its possible and an Omega cannot get anyone pregnant they also have to pass heat once a month for a week. More information on them but not all have been discovered since it only has been 3-4 years since it all started but with scientist they got to make objects that can help with their daily life.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Series: South park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820047
Kudos: 18





	The turning events in south park

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since i started a RP with my friend and we had another one with Style, Creek and Bunny we wanted to try other ship then it kinda just got me in love with the ships of Twutters/Beek, Cryle and Stenny also i cant forget Tydeeeeeeee. And i was curious about how i could do a fanfic with Alpha/Beta/Omega thing so here i am making this fanfic.

After a small strong chemical get out and makes contact with the air it changes everything and the next morning everyone had a second gender or people can call ranks. Alpha Beta and Omega, the time that you would present change but it was mostly when you turned 14 sometime it could be before or even later for some people since in the main characters when the chemical hit them they we are all 14 none of them could have started younger then 14.  
,to help you learn about the main students this story will follow here will list the characters and when they presented:

Main characters:

Stan Marsh: Alpha at 14 years old now 18 years old

his mom is an beta and his dad a alpha

Kyle Broflovski: Omega at 15 years old (now 17) a bit later it caught him while he was hanging out with Stan and the heat kinda just got him like that making it awkward between him and Stan for a bit (nothing happened since Stan mom was around)

Alpha parents

Kenny McCormick: Beta at 14 years old now 17

Beta mom and Alpha dad

Eric Cartman: Beta at 15 year old (now 17) he was also a bit late 

Omega mom

Craigs Gang:

Craig Tucker: Alpha at 14 and now 18

Alpha dad and Beta mom

Clyde Donovan: Omega at 14 and now 17 he first got his heat while hanging with Craig but at least he had enough self control to leave him alone

Beta Dad

Tweek Tweak: Omega at 15 and now 17 he got his first heat alone so nothing bad

Omega mom and Beta dad

Token Black: Alpha at 14 and now 17

Beta parents

Jimmy Valmer: Beta at 14 and now 17

Beta parents

Others:

Butters Stotch: to everyone surprise hes an Alpha and they found out when he turned 15 while at his grandma house and now he is 18 

Alpha dad and omega mom

Wendy Testaburger: Beta at 14 and now 17 soon to be 18

beta parents

Bebe Stevens: Alpha at 15 years old and now 17

Alpha mom and Beta dad

Nichole Daniels: Beta at 16 and now 17 she was later then most people

Beta parents

Ruby Tucker: not yet but they think she will be an Alpha or Beta

Karen McCormick: not yet but they think she will be an Beta or Omega

Ike Broflovski: Not yet but they think Alpha or Beta

* * *

Scents:

Kyle: Apple and Cinnamon scent

Stan: an orangery pine scent

Kenny: Waffles and pop tarts scent

Cartman: nutmeg scent

Butters: Vanilla-lavender scent

Tweek: Coffee Scent

Clyde: its a very sweet smell so he always wear scent blockers

Craig: pumpkin Scent

Token: Peppermint/Lemon grass scent

Jimmy: Pineapple/fruity Scent

Wendy: Roses scent

Bebe: Lilac scent

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, everyone was in the hallway of the South Park high school waiting for the first bell to announce that they should make their way to their first class. Group formed in front of some lockers were all talking before everything went silent as the front door opened to reveal the one and only Leopold 'Butters' Stotch who was away at his grandma house for the last few years so no one knew what Butters second gender is, everyone thought that the little Butters would be an Omega or even a Beta but what surprised them the most was when the small Butters that they knew walked in taller then before standing tall leaving behind a sweet vanilla scent. He made his way towards his 4 friends, Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. "hey there fellas!" he said smiling brightly at them "Hey Butters! long time no see" replied Stan, curious Butters got closer to Ky placing his face in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath making Kyle face turn completely red pushing Butters away "W-what are you doing" stuttered out Kyle as Stan got in front of him, Butters realized what he did and apologized "sorry there Kyle i don't know what took me to do that- i guess instinct, oh hamburgers i'm sorry. From the scent i must guess you are an Omega" Stan was glaring at Butters growling a bit but Kyle chuckling brought him back to his sense and moved out of the way and replied for him "We got little Kyky who is an omega, i'm an Alpha, Kenny is an Beta and Cartman an Beta. What about you?" Butters chuckled nervously looking around before looking back at Stan and answering "may shock you fellas but i am an Alpha" it did in fact shocked all of his friends, they were certain that he was a Omega with how small he use to be and how he acted. “You didn’t grow much Kyle” said Butters looking down at Kyle, he glared at Butters while looking up at him and responding “I know I use to be one of the tallest in the class in fourth grade but I guess this second gender didn’t help much” he pouted making Stan chuckle placing his arm on the ginger’s head. “Butters if you want you could join our pack” smiled Stan even if it had a chance of them fighting since they were both Alphas,the blonde alpha smiled softly looking up at the other Alpha since he was taller “you mean it?” He asked making Stan nod. “Why do we need Butters in the pack, that little pussy won’t help us in anyway” said the browned haired beta, it made the blonde alpha look down sadly while the beta got hit behind the head by the other beta “shut up Cartman, there is bigger pack in the school, someone of more could be fun. And you know Butters did hang out with us a lot in the past” said Kenny glaring at Cartman, Butters looked back up and said “i would gladly join your peck fellas!” At the same time the bell rang making everyone walk to their first class. To their luck they were all in the same class, when Butters entered the class he could smell the distress scent coming from one of the omega in the room, making other people tense up wanting to comfort the omega. Stan was the first one to speak up “it has been going on for a few days, Clyde hasn’t showed up at school making Token worry about him, his scent is making Tweek let this scent out” Butters tilted his head looking at the taller Alpha asking “what happened to Clyde?” Before Stan could respond Kyle said “no one knows, he just stopped showing up to School like 2 days ago.” Earning a ‘oh’ from Butters, passing behind them was Bebe who cleared her throat making them move out of the way to go take her seat, “I am sure most people will be surprised that your an alpha, many people were shocked when we found out Bebe was an Alpha and Wendy a Beta” said Kenny stepping forwards to enter the classroom. “This scent is making me anxious” said Butters scratching nervously the back of his head, Stan agreed and said “you could try to go calm down Tweek, many tried but couldn’t. Craig even tried but he didn’t manage to calm him down, Token tried but since he was the one making him this anxious it didn’t help” Butters looked at the taller male tilting his head making Stan continue “oh yeah you don’t know, Craig and Tweek broke up a few years ago after you left. I got back with Wendy and it has been working out, Token and Nichole broke up, Bebe and Clyde broke up after some drama...” getting cut off by Kenny “there is so many things you need to know, but about Clyde and Bebe drama you would need to go see the girls. They have the full story, but you know about some other things I’m here and know everything” the beta chuckled before getting hit on the back of the head by the smaller one of the gang. They finally sat down at their seat while the teacher entered the room, it was a beta so they wouldn’t get affected by any of their students smell or they wouldn’t affect their students. It did have Alpha and Omega teachers, but it was more rare to see. The teacher spoke up before starting their lesson “many of you may see that Butters decided to join us back after his long trip away from South Park, and I can see no sign of Clyde again” they wrote something down before looking back up smiling “anyway if anyone knows why Clyde isn’t with us today, I would ask you to tell me or the principal so we know it’s not anything bad. We tried to contact his pa- Dad but he doesn’t pick up so we have no information about Clyde” the teacher sighed dropping their smile before continuing they were cut off by Bebe who said quietly “probably being fucked by a random alpha” the Teacher glared at the female Alpha before saying “Bebe that isn’t nice of you, you should be worried and not making jokes about this” she scoffed growling a bit making some people tense up “you think I was joking?” She said. While the teacher and Bebe were talking Butters leaned over towards Kenny to whisper “what do you know about Bebe and Clyde break up?” He asked, Kenny looked over at him and whispered back “I will tell you later at lunch”

When it was lunch time everyone was seated at their table, Butters and Kenny were at the table but farther from everyone else. "so what do you want to know first? oh! wait i have to tell you what happened between Stan and Kyle" Kenny said grinning knowing that those two could clearly hear them since Kyle place his face in his hands blushing. "something happened between them? are they to-" Butters was soon cut off by Kenny "no no no! okay anyway it was 3-4 years ago"

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME**

* * *

The four friends were all at Stan house trying to cheer up Kyle since he had been getting some weird stomach pain and that one time in class that the teacher did talk about that Cartman had to disturb the 3 of them so they didn't understand that it could be a sign of pre-heat, they didn't take the time to ask the teacher or their parents when it would have helped them a lot for this situation. "it's probably just something you ate stupid jew" Cartman said taking a hand full of cheesy poof, "you said they has been going for the 2 pass days maybe you should go see a doctor" said Stan throws his pencil at Cartman. Kyle replied groaning "that would mean i need to talk to my parents, man if they find out i have been having this kind of pain for a few days they will freak out" "Mmh hm!" Kenny said shorty followed me Stan saying "Kenny you can take your hood off" the others chuckled while Kenny pulled down his hood grinning. Soon enough the brown haired beta got up from where he was sitting explaining that he was out of cheesy poof and he will go get snacks in the kitchen the blonde haired beta followed him to make sure he wasn't going to steal all of the the food in the fridge and pantry, "kinny, what do you think kalh second gender is going to be?" said Cartman stuffing his arms with snacks from the fridge "probably either Beta or Omega, cant see him being an Alpha" replied the blonde male looking over at the other male in the room in disappointment. After a few moment of talking with the browned hair beta going on about how he should have been an alpha they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs they both flinched and looked at each other with Kenny who said first "i will go check stay here" without any respond from the other one the blonde haired male made his way upstairs opening the door of Stan room to reveal a chair knocked over on the ground with their bags that were once placed on the bed now on the ground, blankets everywhere and on the bed was Stan pinning Kyle to the bed who seemed to be whining about something that he couldn't understand since it was covered up by Stan growling at the beta standing in front of the door. The alpha was glaring at the beta while making sure the smaller man under him couldn't move since he kept trying to move his hips around while whining, "Stan?" questioned Kenny but only earned a growl from him. It didn't affect him much he still flinched before he ran back downstairs to see that the other beta was standing at the end of the stairs "Cartman where is Stan mom!?" said Kenny out of breath, Cartman replied "probably sucking off Sheila next door" he got hit behind the head by Sharon who walked towards them and said "i heard a loud noise, what happened?" with a concerned look on her face, the blonde beta quickly responded "i have no idea what is happening but upstairs- Stan room its a mess help?" they quickly made their way to Stan room once again and now Stan had his shirt off and was trying to undo Kyle's pants. Sharon quickly took action getting a hold of Stan telling the 2 beta to quickly grab the smaller male in the room and get him out of here, Stan was growling but quickly stopped when he realized it was his mom making him calm down but still trying to get out of her hold. When they got the ginger out of the room the female beta walked out of the room closing it behind her, before anything could be said Stan older sister Shelly came out of her room holding up her nose "Mom! why does it smell so sweet in here!" when she saw Kyle on the floor laying there struggling she quickly went back in her room locking her self in there. "this was very dangerous why did you bring him here when he was on the verge of hitting his heat?" questioned Sharon picking up the now omega from the floor making her way to her own room the two other beta looked at each other before Kenny said "we didn't know, in class we didn't get to learn the sign since Cartman distracted us. Kyle was having stomach pain so we wanted to cheer him up" Sharon placed him on her bed while grabbing her phone saying "why didn't he tell his parents or why didn't you ask the teacher to tell you what you missed" she was about dial an number before she put the phone down continuing "He can't stay here or go back to his house, his parents are both Alphas and here Randy isn't safe at all plus you saw what happened with Stan" she still looked at her phone texting something to they guessed Sheila. "The only Alpha in my house is my dad but he isn't safe at all" said Kenny looking over at his friend who kept moving in place whining and complaining about it behind way too hot and other things, "my mom is an omega and its only the two of us" said Cartman eating some chips he had in his arms making Kenny glare at him responding "him alone at your house who knows what you could do to him" Sharon sighed looking over at the 2 beta who were now arguing making her think a bit before saying "until we find somewhere safer for him we could place him in the basement, we would just need to go at his house and bring back many of his blankets, pillows, clothes and things he like, we can set him down there and with Sheila i will talk to her about letting him pass his heats there until we find somewhere safer".  
  
The two younger beta went to Kyle's house to get what needed while Sharon was setting Kyle down in the basement on a call with Sheila to talk about everything happening.

* * *

"since then Kyle always go to Stan house to spend the week in the basement alone" finished Kenny smiling proudly since his two friend were hiding their face and the smaller one face was all red pulling down his hat to hide his face. "we all know that Kahl probably brings many Alphas in Stan basement to fuck, hes a slut" said Cartman that was getting closer to the 2 but he quickly got hit behind the head by Craig who was passing to take his seat at the table next to them since the 2 gang still sat down at the same table. Kenny got closer to Butters to whisper "and you can see that Craigy boi here has a crush on Kyky but our little Kyle can't see that" Butters mouth made the shape of an o to this new information, Kenny continued "before i cant tell you anything more Tweek and Craig broke up the same year you left because they both liked someone different but they stayed friends and Tweek still in his pack. Now about Clyde i don't know much but one day they broke up and it seem from Bebe one of her friend saw Clyde leaving the abortion clinic- so she saying he cheated on her and shit but she is really rude about it and called Clyde name in front of everyone, didn't leave time for him to explain he went really quiet since then its bad. It happened like a week ago" when Kenny finished he got hit behind the head by Token who was passing behind "no need to get in people personal information Kenny" said the tall Alpha who took his seat in front of Craig. "Sorry mr. i am really stress cuz my crush isn't here" said Kenny who in response just gets flipped off by Token. Butters chuckled before asking "i haven't seen any beta beta couple is there any?" he tilted his head Kenny head shot up smiling "ah yes we have Timmy and Jimmy both betas and they came out to everyone at a sleepover when we caught them making out it was weird- anyway there is Christophe and Gregory that we don't really know if they are dating but they are always together and some rumors told that some people saw them making out in the closet once" he said pointing over to the 2 'beta's' who were seated next to each other hands touching under the table Kenny continued "rumors are told that they are hiding their real second gender but no one has proof just for that sometime Gregory would disappear for a week but he always has a good reason so we have no idea if its true, if one of them is an alpha they have good self control because we had um little Tweek start his heat in the middle of class once it was sudden and had no symptom before hand we had to stop class for the rest of the day and he was sooo embarrassed" talking about the small omega who was seated next to Token made him hide his face twitching , Butters felt bad so he shushed Kenny before getting up from his seat to go take the one next to the blonde omega to hug him pressing his face against his neck at first the omega tensed up but soon relax into the touch hugging back now releasing a sweet scent while Butters was releasing a calming one to calm him down. It made the room felt a lot better since they didn't have to be stuck with Tweek anxious scent.  
  
"Wow- you got Tweek to calm down!" said Kenny being soon shushed again by Craig who didn't want to let him disturb the two of them who were now cuddling, "Yeah asshole he got him to calm down now shut up before you make him more anxious" said the tallest alpha at the table who placed back his blue hat on his head that Stripe was hiding under. "I'm going to go at Clyde house after school" said Token changing the subject Craig looked at him responding with "what if hes in heat? You could loose control and just jump him" the darker alpha chuckle scratching his neck nervously "i got better in self control and if he was in heat he would have texted us saying he wouldn't be at school for the week" he said shifting nervously in his seat. "Then don't come to me crying after that you jumped him by accident" said Craig taking a sip of his water, Token groaned saying "i won't jump him hes one of my best friend i could never hurt him or do something without his consent!" the taller alpha raised his eyebrow "without his consent so if you had consent you would do something to him? And you know Omegas will only try to get an alpha they know to sleep with them to end this pain they are in" the other alpha groaned once again laying his face on the table "That's not what i meant and i know i will just knock at the door and ask his dad" Tweek who was still cuddling Butters turned his head to look at them before saying "Every time h-he's in heat his - _ngh_ \- dad leaves the house and only comes back when its o-over" Butters overhearing ruffled Tweek hair making him blush pulling his hand away "But someone would need to make sure he eats, drinks and take care of himself" said Butters placing his head on top of the omega in front of him head wrapping his arms around him making him giggle. "You two look like a married couple" said Kenny snorting before he got hit by Kyle who said they looked cute together before he turned back to talk with Stan at the same time you could see that Tucker was staring at him but soon he got back to reality smile dropping turning his head back to the others saying "normally if there is no one with him his sister passes by to check up on him" "normally who checks up on him" asked Butters, Tweek who was almost purring from cuddling the blonde alpha said "i would a-always go check up - _ngh_ \- on him and h-he does the same for me". Soon enough the bell rang signaling that they had to make their way to the locker to grab their books for class "ah shit we passed our whole lunch here talking" said Kenny getting up zooming away since he didn't have a lunch meaning he didn't have to throw his trash away. He was soon followed by the rest who placed their trash away then made their way to the lockers grabbing what was needed for class. It was Gym class so they only took their gym bag and left for class.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just kept pushing away the time that i was going to write so it ended up being on the last day before it would get deleted like an hour before so its not long like i wanted it to be but next chapter will be longer.


End file.
